List of African American neighborhoods
There are hundreds of African American neighborhoods. This list contains neighborhoods that have been described as predominantly or historically African American. Neighborhoods Albany, New York * Arbor Hill Atlanta, Georgia * Adamsville * Bankhead * Ben Hill * Cascade Heights * College Park * Collier Heights * East Atlanta * East Point * Kirkwood * Mechanicsville * Old Fourth Ward * Sandtown * Summerhill * Sweet Auburn * Washington Park * West End The city the hosts the Atlanta University Center, the largest consortium of historically Black colleges and universities in the country. Baltimore, Maryland * Barclay * Berea * Broadway East * Cherry Hill * East Baltimore Midway * Ednor Gardens-Lakeside * Edmondson * Greenmount West * Johnston Square * Jonestown * Middle East * Mosher * Oliver * Rosemont * Sandtown-Winchester * Upton * Wilson Park Benton Harbor, Michigan * Benton Harbor Berkeley, California * South Berkeley Birmingham, Alabama * Titusville Birmingham was a focal point of the civil rights movement, and where the Birmingham campaign took place. Boston, Massachusetts * Dorchester * Mattapan * Roxbury Buffalo, New York * East Side Charlotte, North Carolina * Biddleville Chicago and Cook County, Illinois Chicago * Ashburn * Austin * Avalon Park * Burnside * Cabrini-Green * Calumet Heights * Chatham * Chicago Lawn * Douglas aka Bronzeville * East Garfield Park * Englewood * Fuller Park * Grand Boulevard * Grand Crossing * Hyde Park * Kenwood * Morgan Park * Near South Side * Near West Side * North Lawndale * Oakland * Pullman * Riverdale * Rogers Park * Roseland * South Chicago * South Deering * South Shore * The South Side * Washington Heights * Washington Park * West Englewood * West Garfield Park * West Pullman * Woodlawn Cook County * Bellwood * Broadview * Burnham * Calumet City * Calumet Park * Country Club Hills * Dixmoor * Dolton * Ford Heights * Harvey * Hazel Crest * Markham * Matteson * Maywood * Olympia Fields * Phoenix * Richton Park * Riverdale * Robbins Cincinnati, Ohio * Over-the-Rhine * Avondale Cleveland, Ohio * Glenville Eastside Cleveland which includes Hough, St. Clair, Superior, and Glenville. Columbus, Ohio * Mount Vernon Dallas and Dallas County, Texas * Lancaster * Oak Cliff * South Dallas Denver, Colorado * Five Points * North Park Hill * Northeast Park Hill Detroit, Michigan * Black Bottom * Conant Gardens * Dexter-Linwood * Highland Park Here the 12th Street Riot and Detroit Race Riot (1943) took place. East St. Louis, Illinois * East St. Louis Home of the racially charged East St. Louis Riot. Fort Worth, Texas * Como * Stop Six Gary, Indiana * Gary Hosted the ground-breaking 1972 National Black Political Convention. Hartford, Connecticut * North End Henrico County, Virginia * East Highland Park * Highland Springs * Montrose Houston, Texas * Acres Homes * Clinton Park * Fifth Ward * Fourth Ward * Independence Heights * Sharpstown * South Park * Sunnyside * Third Ward Indianapolis, Indiana * Indiana Avenue Jackson, Mississippi * Tougaloo * University Park/Palisades Civil rights leader Medgar Evers was based here, and was murdered as well. The Freedom Ride] also visited here, as the farthest out place they went. Kansas City, Missouri * 18th and Vine Louisville, Kentucky * Park DuValle Was a stop on the Underground Railroad. Los Angeles, Long Beach, and Los Angeles County, California * Baldwin Hills * Baldwin Village * Baldwin Vista * Compton * Crenshaw * Eastside * Hyde Park * Ladera Heights * Leimert Park * North Inglewood * Watts * West Athens * West Compton * Westmont * View Park-Windsor Hills Marin County, California * Marin City Memphis, Tennessee * Orange Mound * South Memphis * Whitehaven Miami, Florida * Liberty City * Little Haiti * Overtown * Upper Eastside The 1979 death of Arthur McDuffie at the hands of white Miami-Dade police officers led to one of the worst race riots in American history. Milwaukee, Wisconsin * Bronzeville * Havenwoods Minneapolis, Minnesota *Near North New Haven, Connecticut * The Hill New Orleans, Louisiana * Broadmoor * Bywater * Calliope Projects * Central City * Certain areas in Algiers * Desire Area * Desire Projects * Dixon * Faubourg Marigny * Fischer Projects * Florida Area * Florida Projects * Gert Town (Zion City) * Hollygrove * Iberville Projects * Lafitte Projects * Lower 9th Ward * Magnolia Projects * Marlyville * Melphomene Projects * Mid3City * Nigga Town (N-Town) * Pigeon Town (P-Town) * Seventh Ward * St. Bernard Projects * St. Claude * St. Roch * St. Thomas Projects * Treme * Tulane/Gravier Features three of the leading historically black colleges and universities in the United States. New York City & New York metropolitan area New York City The Bronx * Baychester * Castle Hill * Co-op City * Morrisania * Mott Haven * Williamsbridge Brooklyn * Bedford-Stuyvesant * Brownsville * Canarsie * Crown Heights * East Flatbush * East New York * Flatbush * Fort Greene * Ocean Hill * Stuyvesant Heights * Weeksville Manhattan * Hamilton Heights * Harlem * San Juan Hill * The Tenderloin Queens * Arverne * Briarwood * Cambria Heights * East Elmhurst * Far Rockaway * Hollis * Jamaica * Laurelton * LeFrak City * Rochdale Village * Rosedale * St. Albans * South Jamaica * South Ozone Park * Queensbridge * Queens Village Staten Island * Clifton * Mariners Harbor * Sandy Ground Long Island Nassau County * East Garden City * Hempstead * Lakeview * North Valley Stream * Roosevelt * South Floral Park * Uniondale * New Cassel Suffolk County * Wyandanch * Gordon Heights * North Amityville * Wheatley Heights Northern New Jersey * Asbury Park * East Orange * Hillside * Irvington * Newark * Orange * Plainfield * Roselle * Trenton Rockland County * Central Nyack * Heritage Dr., New City * Hillcrest * Nyack * Spring Valley Westchester County * Mount Vernon * Southwest Yonkers Norfolk, Virginia * Park Place Oakland, California * Brookfield Village * Elmhurst * Golden Gate * Seminary * Sobrante Park * West Oakland The Black Panther Party was founded as a response to police brutality. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * Eastside Langston University is the only historically black college in the state. Omaha, Nebraska * The Near North Side Orange County, Florida * Eatonville * Pine Hills Petersburg, Virginia * Petersburg Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Allegheny West * Cobbs Creek * Eastwick * Fern Rock * Germantown * Grays Ferry * Haddington * Hawthorne * Mantua * Mount Airy * Nicetown-Tioga * North Central * Overbrook * Parkside * Point Breeze * Southwest Center City * Walnut Hill * Wynnefield Phoenix, Arizona *Maryvale *South Phoenix Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * The Hill District * Homewood Portland, Oregon * King Richmond, California * Iron Triangle * North Richmond * Parchester Village Richmond, Virginia * Jackson Ward Riverside-San Bernardino, California * University Ave. Park Riverside * Mount Vernon Ave. San Bernardino San Diego, California * City Heights * South San Diego San Francisco, California * Bayview-Hunters Point * Fillmore District * Western Addition St. Louis and St. Louis County, Missouri * Berkeley * Jennings * Kinloch * Normandy * Old North St. Louis * Pine Lawn * The Ville Seattle, Washington * The Central District Southern New Jersey * Atlantic City * Camden * Chesilhurst * Lawnside * Pleasantville * Salem * Seabrook Farms * Willingboro Tacoma, Washington * Hilltop Neighborhood Tampa, Florida * College Hill Tulsa, Oklahoma * Greenwood Washington, D.C. * Anacostia * Barry Farm * Shaw * The Strivers' Section * U Street Corridor Washington has had a significant black population since the city's creation. It was the first major city in America to become majority black and the first major city in America to have a majority black police department. References See also * List of U.S. cities with large African American populations * List of U.S. communities with African American majority populations * List of U.S. metropolitan areas with large African-American populations African American Category:African American Category:Ethnic enclaves in the United States